


Don't Rush

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Ah, the 1700s. That time when masturbation was considered to cause problems like insanity, illness, blindness, epilepsy, and a slew of other terrible things. The solution? Prevent boys from masturbating, of course - with fun methods like chastity devices, involuntary bondage, and physical discipline.More on that here: http://www.afraidtoask.com/masturbate/History.htmSince the time frame’s about right, anon, please give me human!Jack getting caught masturbating and DRASTIC MEASURES being taken to prevent this horrible thing from ever happening again. Cut to 300 years later, when he still has serious issues about it...[cut for length]"I wasn’t really wanting to spend much time while Jack was human, so basically what we have is: After regaining his memories, Jack understands why he has the sexual hang-ups he does, but tries to convince himself it’s not a pressing issue. Or it wouldn’t be, if he didn’t keep waking up with hard-ons because of sexy dreams he can’t quite remember.Some communication errors get resolved. There’s also some implication that for beings like the Guardians, relationships are necessarily temporary/cyclical, but that’s just a background thing.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 19
Collections: Cold Gold Short Fics





	Don't Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/19/2015.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: " - and sex in general - and his new would-be lover has to ease him into it and get him over his hang-ups. Would prefer not Bunnymund, but any other pairing is fine by me.
> 
> +500 Involuntary bondage is employed to keep human!Jack’s hands off himself.  
> +1000 One of the devices listed on the history of masturbation page is used on human!Jack.  
> +1500 Jack gets skittish during the lead-up to sex and has to be reassured."

Jack hadn’t known why, before, but even though he was a spirit of winter, cold water had always worked. He hadn’t known why he had thought it was so necessary before, either, but he figured the shivers of fear down his spine and the twists of discomfort in his stomach had to do with the fact that he was never indoors, and thus he never actually had any privacy. Why this didn’t matter when he was jumping naked into a freezing lake, and only when he thought of touching himself, he deliberately didn’t question.  
  
When he got his memories back, cold water killing any desire he had made perfect sense. After all, that’s how he had died. As for the absolute necessity of making sure he didn’t act on any sexual urges, well, his memories had explained that, too. Those hadn’t been good memories. The problem was, now, even though he knew that no one was going to punish him for masturbating, and, logically, that with access to as many deserted places as he could wish for, no one was likely to catch him at it, either, and that it wasn’t going to cause any terrible health issues, he still didn’t feel comfortable, or safe, really, if he brought his hands near his belt buckle when no cold water was around.  
  
Still, he reasoned with himself, there was no actively pressing reason to fix this problem. He was both dead and immortal, so any sexual urges he had were pretty pointless, and, anyway, he was a Guardian of Childhood. Masturbation wasn’t on any priority list for fulfilling that role.  
  
And, since he was a lot busier now, shouldn’t his urges easily fall into the background?  
  
Unfortunately, no matter how logical these arguments might have been, they weren’t convincing to Jack’s body or his sleeping brain. With the extra power he gained from being a Guardian, he slept less frequently, but it seemed like every time he did he had the kind of dream that had him waking up with a hard-on straining uncomfortably against his pants. It got to the point where he made sure to sleep by cold lakes or ponds.  
  
The more he thought about this situation, the more ridiculous it seemed. What was he even dreaming about, anyway? Who? He could never remember the dreams clearly, possibly because he usually jumped in some freezing water immediately after waking, but if he waited—well, it would be uncomfortable, but then maybe he could consciously work on making whatever he dreamed about seem not sexy. Or—wait, these were dreams! And Sandy was his friend—he could just ask Sandy to send him dreams he chose himself. Sandy was also a Guardian of Childhood, and he wouldn’t think to send Jack sexy dreams. Perfect.  
  
He found Sandy on his cloud as usual, and, as always, his heart lifted when Sandy grinned and waved him over as soon as he noticed him.  
  
When Jack landed, Sandy told him—in an oddly shy way, Jack thought—that he was glad to see Jack looking so well, and that it had been far too long since they had seen each other.  
  
“Yeah,” Jack said, “Sorry about that, it’s just…I’m not settling into being a Guardian the way I thought I would.”  
  
The question mark over Sandy’s head was very large. He’d only heard that Jack was doing great.  
  
“Oh—I mean, interacting with the kids is going great; the problem, I guess, that I’m having probably has to do with magic not doing exactly what it’s supposed to. Maybe. And it’s because of that that I want to ask you something.”  
  
Sandy nodded, looking, to Jack, inexplicably nervous.  
  
“It’s not a big favor,” Jack said, “It probably won’t take hardly any effort, and—what’s with that look? I just…I would really appreciate it if you could send some dreams to me whenever I’m asleep that won’t change when they’re in my mind. Lately, I—it’s been strange. And some normal dreams would help.”  
  
Bizarrely, Sandy was blushing a glowing shade of orange by the time Jack stopped talking. I’m sorry! he tells him. But I thought you would have told me right away to stop after the first dream if you had a problem.  
  
“Sandy, I—I don’t think—I don’t think I’ve been getting what you intended,” Jack said. He wanted to avoid miscommunication, but he was going to die of embarrassment while he explained this. “Because I—I haven’t been remembering my dreams lately. I’ve just been—I mean, when I wake up…” he grimaced.  
  
Sandy looked mortified, and apologized again.  
  
“No, Sandy, it can’t be your fault,” Jack protested. “It has to be me, because you…you wouldn’t send me dreams that would…” he dropped his voice to a whisper, “that would give me an erection.”  
  
Sandy blinked at him and grew even more orange. I might…do my best to do that. If you seemed to enjoy the dreams where I flirted with you. But you don’t remember those… Sandy frowned. I might not know exactly how communication works between people who only do it when they’re awake.  
  
Jack goggled at him. He knew he had to say _something_ , but he was too astonished by Sandy’s revelation. Sandy had been flirting with him in dreams? He had encouraged Sandy enough so that they had progressed to—to having _dream sex_? Well—Well! He couldn’t say that anything that he would have absolutely refused had happened, but he was almost sure that nothing could happen in real life like what he had, apparently, dreamed.  
  
“Okay,” Jack said finally. “From now on, only communication while we’re both awake counts.”  
  
Sandy nodded.  
  
“And…and we’re going to have to start from zero, there. I mean, I think you’re cute but I…hmm. When I was human I…was in a situation that taught me to violently ignore my sexual responses and wants. So, it’s kind of still in my brain that I shouldn’t want anyone, not…not when it would mostly be for fun. And…um…there was other stuff, too. I can’t just forget it and basically what that means is that I haven’t, uh, enjoyed the results of your dreams like maybe you wanted me to?” He was afraid that Sandy was going to be giving him a weird look when he lifted his head again, but Sandy only nods again, his expression serious.  
  
We have time, he told Jack. I didn’t think. We haven’t been together before and I rushed.  
  
“I’m glad you’re not freaking out about this,” Jack said with a sigh.  
  
I don’t really do that, you know? And everyone else involved is long dead. Why would I freak out at you? I’m just glad you didn’t turn out to be waiting to talk to me out of fear.  
  
Jack smiled and laughed a little. “I’m not the boogeyman and neither are you.”  
  
Sandy smiled back. I’ll still be glad to give you what you deserve as soon as you ask.  
  
Jack thought the phrasing of that was a little odd, but figured he wasn’t as good at reading sand speech as he thought he was. But, no matter. Sandy was going to give him time to get better. In a whole lot of ways.  
  
He found himself looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: The things people ask for in these prompts never cease to amaze me. I like you how handled this one. Sandy is a sweetheart.


End file.
